Let's Go On!
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Saki catches Sousuke and Ren doing something they shouldn't be.  SousukexRenxSaki.  Rated M for a reason.


"Let's Go-On!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Engine Sentai Go-Onger or any of its characters.

Warnings: The M rating is for sexual situations. Don't like it, don't read it.

Please Read and Review

Saki couldn't help but giggle at the faces of Ren and Sousuke. They looked like children who'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

She could just imagine the scene that had taken place just before she'd walked in. Sousuke had clearly pushed down Ren, who had probably protested, on to the bed. The Red Go-Onger appeared to be in the middle of removing his friend's pants. He had only gotten the fly open before Saki had walked in.

Saki put her hands on her hips, revealing her annoyance at not being included. The three of them had agreed to stop having sex with each other ever since Gunpei and Hanto had joined them. There was just not enough privacy with five people in their home. But clearly Ren and Sousuke had broken their promise.

"Ah! Saki, this isn't-" Sousuke started to explain.

"Sousuke started it!" Ren cut in.

"That's alright," Saki said. "As long as you two make it up to me." She turned and locked the door so there would be no more interruptions. She threw her jacket into a corner and kicked off her shoes and quickly jumped on the bed with the two boys.

"Yosh! Let's do this at Mach Speed!" Sousuke exclaimed. He went back to removing Ren's pants as Saki started to take off his shirt.

Ren shivered briefly when his cock was exposed to the cold air. The shiver from the cold turned to a shiver of pleasure when Sousuke's mouth enveloped his shaft. It had been so long since Ren had felt that wonderfully talented mouth.

He was going to shut his eyes from the pleasure but then Saki removed her top. Ren couldn't help but look at the perfectly round breasts now in front of him. He reached out to cup them. Saki's boobs were so wonderfully soft and fitted perfectly in his hands as if they were made for each other. He wanted to suckle them but he couldn't quite reach because she was straddling his stomach. Ren settled for just fondling and pinching her nipples.

Saki moaned and wiggled on top of Ren. It wasn't just because her breasts were being fondled; Sousuke had decided to give her some attention while he was giving a blow job. The Red Go-Onger had slipped his hand under Go-On Yellow's skirt and was touching her through her panties. His skilled fingers pulled her panties aside to touch her directly and then slipping his fingers inside her. Saki bit her lips to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Ren thought he could feel Sousuke grinning right before that amazing mouth left his penis. He whined from the loss and then Sousuke pulled Saki away from Ren until her head was near his waiting cock. Without saying anything, Saki took Ren's cock into her mouth and began pleasuring him. Her technique was more delicate than Sousuke's but no less enjoyable.

While at Saki's other end, Sousuke was continuing to tease her with his hand. His motions made Saki moan which Ren felt and made him moan in turn. Sousuke removed Saki's skirt with his free hand and then made quick work of removing her panties.

Saki doubled her efforts to make Ren orgasm. She reached down and cupped his balls. She rolled them delicately in her hand and Ren's eyes rolled back into his head. Saki then did something with her tongue around the head of his cock that made him see stars. His back arched and he saw stars as he came.

Sousuke loved the sight of Ren coming. Saki had pulled her head back right as he had orgasm. Sousuke pulled the girl to him so her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He maneuvered the girl so she was lying on the bed next to Ren, who was still recovering from his orgasm. Sousuke then grabbed her legs so they were over his shoulders. Saki gasped as she felt Sousuke's large cock enter her wet pussy. It had been so long since she had been filled like this and it felt so good.

She looked at Sousuke once he was completely inside her. His face showed nothing but pleasure, his eyes closed, his mouth open slightly, and his head tilted back. She reached up to pull Sousuke down to her so she could kiss him. He started to make love to her, slowly to start. Sousuke leaned back to a better position in order to move faster in and out of Saki's wet pussy.

Saki gripped the bed sheets tightly with her hands. She felt a hand touch her chin and she opened her eyes to see Ren looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. One of his hands ran across the top of her breast and then Ren pulled away from Saki. He leaned further down and took her other breast in his mouth.

Saki had been having a hard time focusing before but now it was just impossible. She couldn't even thrash because Ren was effectively holding her down. Her body felt like it was melting with pleasure and she could feel a strong heat in her lower abdomen. Something snapped and she felt a familiar explosion as she came.

Sousuke always thought the most erotic sight ever was watching his two lovers come, especially if it was because of something he had done. He'd been just able to hold off his orgasm when Ren came but watching Saki come was too much for him. He let that pleasure come over him at last. Everything went black for a few seconds.

When he came back to reality, Sousuke slowly pulled out of Saki. No one said anything as the three of them shifted around so they could cuddle on the small bed. They ended up with Sousuke and Ren next to each other on the bottom and Saki lying on top of them. Sousuke started to drift off to sleep when he heard a loud banging on the door and Bomper screaming about a Gaiark attack. With a groan, the three quickly got up and returned to the busy life of being rangers.

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading my story. Please leave a comment if you liked or disliked this fanfic. Thank you very much.**


End file.
